Topanga Park Dead Drop
A dead drop was left in a location at 34.1154, -118.5806 (California, United States) . It was recovered by How the Dead Drop Was Found On Nov. 10, 2017, a trialist posted a message to the groups reddit about numbers and coordinates T replied i am so glad you noticed this! these aren't the numbers for the prose for the main password to the trial three page, but they are numbers used in deciphering a code within trial three! as i was in the middle of linking these numbers to the main page the version of me i am inhabitting in london kept changing the numbers, so i put these into the title of the page. one of these strings is correct, i think the longer one, the other is useless. when i left the london version of me and came back they were deleted and the title was changed. i am so so pleased you got these - its hard to sabotage yourself, i do not want my london version of me to think he's going mad - so this all needs to be subtle and spread out. i have some urgent news as well, i think i can get a disc to your dimension but it will involve some heavy exploration as where i am is remote, but i feel that if i can somehow get an opening, i can leave something in your dimension - here. this will be the numbers for the trial three prose - connected to bravery and intellect. i have entered my details into alta vista's map search and the following coordinates will be where i will leave the disc. let me know if you have someone who can collect it and i will do all that i can to get this information to you. i have no drive here, no disc either, so this will all need to be done at f&j's lab in london, then when i get the rip open i will take it across with me to my next glitch which is now almost always the commune in topanga. i have to be really careful here, it seems that my activities are being watched by someone on our compound. i am living in a yurt here in topanga - it all seems idelic - yet under the surface slightly dangerous. tell whoever comes to find what i leave for them to be very careful. so let me know if you can get a person to the coordinates. i will then get the numbers onto a disc in london i will then create a rep into your dimension then once you guys have a person, and i have the rip open i will drop it here: 34.1154, -118.5806 vans t the coordinates lead to a place in Topanga Park, California, United States of America On Nov. 15, 2017 T posted an update about the upcoming dead drop A comment posted on November 21, 2017 by t helped to narrow the location "an opening happened, it still seems the same, look for the small shelving tower-like structure with shells and pebbles where the road splits just before the commune, your code to trial 3 is there. vans t." Contents of Dead Drop Etherium Information https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethereum Category:Dead Drop